¿Festejaremos San Valentín?
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Oneshot. ¡El día especial de Fudou y Kidou!


**I**

**¡Liebres y Rosas!**

Por la mañana, Kidou salió de casa bastante más temprano que de costumbre. Hacía un día fresco y parecía que sería más cálido y dulce a medida que el tiempo transcurriera.

Era antes de las nueve de la mañana, y aquel ocupado muchacho ya se estaba bebiendo el café a grandes y apresurados sorbos; con el maletín en la mano y la corbata yendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Kidou-kun! ¡Tranquilo que te vas a quemar! -Gritaba su esposo haciendo un dulce puchero. Intentaba acercarse a su muchacho y pasar las manos bajo la taza, para colocarle correctamente la corbata. -No sé que te pasa, es buena hora. Siempre sales quince minutos más tarde.

-Esta vez es diferente. -Habló Kidou dejando la taza vacía en una mesita de dos patas pegada a la pared. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. ¡Aquel acto sorprendió sin duda a su esposo! -Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de tiempo.

-Pero no olvides tus modales. -Dijo Fudou acomodándole el cuello de la camisa y la corbata. -Me sorprende que estés demasiado apresurado, y encima te limpies con las manos. ¿Pero qué sucede hoy?

Kidou infló las mejillas, sonrojado.

-Hay algunas personas a las que debo ver. -Dijo tranquilo. -Pero estaré aquí para el medio día.

Fudou se mordió los labios, y una bonita sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Tan temprano? -Preguntó. -Kidou, ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué pasa?

-Qué haremos, debieras decir. -Kidou entrecerró los ojos pícaramente. -Hoy nos la pasaremos muy bien. -Habló de forma interesante y maliciosa. -Tienes que estar listo, no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Fudou se enrojeció y soltó una risita.

-Entonces, date prisa. -Dijo dándole un beso en los labios. -Y por favor, no te vayas a pasar los semáforos.

Kidou rió y se colocó los anteojos, le dio un beso en la frente a su esposo y salió corriendo rumbo al automóvil.

Fudou lo miró alejarse, estaba un poco extrañado por la manera tan peculiar en la que había actuado esa mañana. Pero sin duda también estaba esperando su regreso, maliciosamente.

Se le ocurrió una idea, Fudou deseaba darle una sorpresa desde hacía algunos meses y ya había comprado lo que necesitaba. Esperaría a la noche para llevarla a cabo cuando su esposo regresara, pero al darse cuenta de que Kidou tenía planeado cubrir menos de la mitad del día; entonces cambió los planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y empezó a llevar a cabo unos nuevos.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió velozmente al cuarto de baño. Se duchó tranquilamente con agua especialmente cálida, y salió a toda prisa con una toalla sobre la cabeza, oliendo dulcemente a rosas. Se dirigió al clóset y se sentó en el alfombrado piso para arrastrarse hasta el fondo y sacar unas cajas.

Parecerían simples cajas con abrigos o camisas, pero tenían cosas bastante diferentes en el interior, justo para que Kidou no sospechara.

Se puso una caja redonda con cinta rosa en los muslos y la abrió tomándola de las tapas. Sonrió emocionado al ver el contenido, que sacó delicadamente, una vez que puso la tapa con moño, en el suelo: Unas orejas blancas de conejo, dos muñequeras de peluche, un leotardo y zapatos de piso rojos.

Después sacó una caja larga, y de ella tomó las pantimedias, y un rabito esponjoso.

Se estremeció de gusto al pensar en la cara que Kidou pondría, al llegar del trabajo y encontrarlo vestido de esa forma, y no tardó nada en ponerse las cosas.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, justo en el momento en que se estaba acomodando la ropa. Lanzó un bufido y decidió ignorarlo. Pero de pronto llamaron más presurosamente, parecía ser demasiado urgente.

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó Fudou molesto. Se terminó de acomodar el leotardo del glúteo derecho y se puso rápidamente los zapatos. Se detuvo en seco: ¡No saldría así como así! ¿Qué pensarían de verlo vestido de esa manera?

Se puso la bata y bajó a toda prisa la escaleras, en medio de varios golpes apresurados.

-¡Es un mal educado! -Gritó molesto. -¡¿Pero qué le pas-

-¿Conejito? -Preguntó Kidou, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Kidou-kun... -Susurró Fudou asombrado. Mirando a Kidou con los labios pegados como si deseara un beso, y los ojos bien abiertos. -¡Kidou-kun! -Pareció despabilarse.

-He llegado temprano. -Dijo éste agachándose, y tomando un ramo de rosas rojas que había dejado al lado de la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar, bolita de nieve?

Fudou se puso rojo y de pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza: Entonces se palpó unas orejas de conejo que se alzaban dulcemente por sobre su cabello.

-Pasa, pasa, claro. -Dijo apenado, haciéndose a un lado para que su esposo entrara.

-Son para ti. -Dijo Kidou de forma seductora, besando dulcemente la sien derecha de Fudou. Fudou tomó las flores, y las olió encantado.

-Has ido por unas flores. -Dijo Fudou un poco dudoso. -¿Y por qué la prisa?

Kidou soltó una risita.

-Quise ser el primero en la florería. -Dijo quitándose las gafas, y aflojándose la corbata. -Además, debía darme prisa, pasé la hora anterior comprando cosas para nuestro día.

Fudou colocó sus flores sobre la barra de la cocina, y Kidou se le acercó.

-Quítate la bata. -Le susurró al oído. Aferró su cadera y empezó a desabrocharla.

-Ho-ho-ho. ¡Espera! -Fudou se dio la vuelta. -Quiero que cierres los ojos. -Puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kidou y entrecerró los ojos pícaramente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. -Y te des la vuelta.

Kidou miró pícaramente a Fudou, y asintió con la cabeza.

Fudou corrió velozmente hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y guardó rápidamente las cajas. Se quitó la bata, y se colocó las muñequeras. Echó un último vistaso a su cuerpo y se recorrió la cadera y glúteos con una sonrisa.

Después echó a correr nuevamente hacia abajo y se acercó a la barra de la cocina. Hizo las flores a un lado, levemente, y apoyó ambas manos para asirse hacia arriba y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ya. -Dijo sonriendo. -Puedes verme.

Kidou se dio la vuelta, y no pudo evitar sonreír más pícaramente que antes. Se sonrojó y se acercó a Fudou con una sonrisa tan maliciosa, que el mismo Fudou se empezó a intimidar.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí. -Dijo Kidou con ojos brillantes, y con esa actitud tan extraña, que hacía estremecer a Fudou. -Un pequeño conejito.

Kidou lo tomó de la cadera y lo bajó de la barra. Fudou rodeó su cuello, mientras Kidou le sonreía y lo aferraba de los glúteos.

-¿Te gusto? -Preguntó Fudou de forma interesante.

-Mucho. -Dijo Kidou seductoramente. -Me gustas mucho.

Fudou sonrió, y besó los labios de su esposo.

-Vamos a comer el postre. -Dijo suavemente.

Se sentaron en el suelo, y empezaron a disfrutar un pastel de cobertura dura de chocolate, con interior de esponjoso pan de más chocolate.

Fudou lo tenía desde el día de ayer, y esperaba comerlo tras una cena. Pero dadas las increíbles circunstancias, ahora se lo comían a medio día con un vaso de leche fría.

-¿Te gusta nuestro San Valentín? -Preguntó Fudou subiendo su plato a la barra que tenían ambos sobre su cabeza.

-Es perfecto. -Dijo Kidou besando dulcemente su cabeza. -Pero aún falta una cosa.

Fudou alzó la ceja izquierda. Kidou también subió su plato a la barra alzando la mano.

-¿Qué cosa es? -Preguntó Fudou.

Kidou se deslizó hacia delante, y tomó el muslo izquierdo de Fudou, mientras éste se abría de piernas y lo tomaba de las mejillas.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -Preguntó Fudou curioso.

-Dame un beso. -Dijo Kidou maliciosamente, acercándose pícaramente a su dulce esposo, quién miraba curioso al muchacho.

-Hmm... ¿Un beso? -Preguntó Fudou.

-Sí, dame un beso. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo, mostrando sus bonitos dientes.

Fudou pegó su nariz a la de Kidou y se deslizó velozmente a un lado, apartándose de su muchacho y poniéndose de pie como liebre.

-Si quieres un beso. -Dijo. -Tienes que atraparme.

Y echó a correr riendo, a un lugar donde esconderse.

Kidou sonrió apretándose los labios y se incorporó aflojándose más la corbata.

-Bueno. -Empezó a decir pícaramente. -Tendré que ir a buscar al conejito.

Y echó a correr con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para buscar a su conejito.


End file.
